Our Fun Filled Month
by Namimoro
Summary: Miku has to stay at the Kagamine's house for one month while her parents are away... please review.
1. Good bye for one month

**Hi peoples so this is my first story and don't kill me or anything because it sucks… It's about Len and Miku, so basically Miku's parents are away and so she makes Miku stay over with Len and Rin. So… just read and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Miku or Rin or Len or whatever…**though I wish I did…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Good bye for one month

-Miku's POV-

I woke up from a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that my parents had to go on a vacation and I had to stay with Len and Rin! That would be the worst thing ever... Sure, Rin was my best friend, but her brother… ugh, that arrogant jerk. He always thinks he can get _any _girl to fall for him… which is sort of true- except for the fact that I don't like him at all, and his playboy personality makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Mikkuuu! Breakfast!" my mother called cheerfully from downstairs. I was immediately suspicious. My mother used that tone of voice only when she prepared leek pancakes with leeks and leek juice, which is my favorite breakfast. Lately, she had been using the breakfast when she was going to do something I really, really didn't like. It actually worked, since I couldn't stay mad at her or the leeks… I got dressed and practically flew down the stairs, the smell of leeks wafting over to me. I fell on my face. "OWWW," I screamed, getting up and rubbing my nose. Mikuo was at me in an instant, helping me up in concern. I brushed him off, not liking how I had embarrassed myself in front of the whole family.

As I was eating the leek food, mom opened her mouth to say something. I focused on her right away, my eyes narrowing. "What is it this time?" I snapped.

"Miku, what happened to you?" my mother asked in annoyance. "You used to be all bubbly and cheerful but now you're all moody and you won't even enjoy your leek pancakes!"

I sulked. I knew something was up. "Miku, don't sulk!" my brother scolded.

_Great, now Mikuos in it too?_

"Anyway, we won't be gone for very long, only a month or so," he added.

"What?" I nearly screamed. My life was crumbling down around me, and they have the nerve to go somewhere?

"Miku, calm down," my mother said sternly. "You should lighten up and be yourself like you once were"

I steadied my breathing and looked at them. "Okay," I said finally. I accepted that. "I'll stay with Mikuo, right?" I still could handle my parents gone, they were going off on business trips often, but with Mikuo gone I would just be lonely.

My parents glanced at each other. "I'm sorry Miku but Mikuo needs to go have his checkup which happens to be on the other side of the world and he needs to go every ten years," father said.

I gaped at them, my loving parents. "I hope you have lots of leeks."

Mother sighed. "Miiku, we simply don't have time to buy you all the leeks right now, we're going tomorrow. But garlic is much cheaper and it tastes the same as leeks so you can find them in the fridge. But now we need to go to work."

"Bye honey," my father smiled and kissed me on my forehead. I fumed and turned to my brother. "How could you?"

Mikuo shrugged. "It wasn't my idea!"

"They told you everything?" I asked, uncertainly. My dream had a chance of coming true… "Please tell me I'm staying with Kaito or Luka.."

Mikuo looked at me, and it seemed there was a teasing glint in them. "What, you like Kaito?"

I blushed furiously and shook my head. "It's not like that at all! We're just best friends, honestly. I don't get how everyone's thinking we like each other!" I wasn't sure about my feelings for Kaito, but I was certain I didn't like him that way!

My brother gave me an 'oh really?' look and I glared at him. "Seriously!"

Mikuo snickered and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Oh well, too bad, because you'll be staying with the Kagamines," he practically giggled, and I could swear he smiled at me.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Oh, if you didn't like Len Kagamine I'm sorry, because I personally asked my parents, and they already told Len and Rin, because I heard you muttering 'Len Kagamine' over and over in your sleep," he grinned at me.

WTF? THAT DAMN NIGHTMARE!

"I…I.." I protested weakly. "I don't want to stay with that bastard!"

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Miku, you were muttering his name in your sleep! What other explanation is there?"

_Well,_ I thought ruefully, _I did dream this after all. Of course it would happen. _

"Um," I said desperately, trying to change the topic, "I have to go to school now or I will be late, bye!" I started toward the door.

"Miku, it's Sunday." Mikuo's voice stopped me in my tracks. He sounded amused, pursuing the subject of males no more.

I mentally slapped myself. "I'm going to go see Luka."

"And Kaito?" Mikuo couldn't help asking.

"And Rin," I snapped. I glared at Mikuo, a glare that said 'drop it'.

Mikuo shook his head and went back up to his room.

I ran out of the house conveniently(sarcasm much?)bumping into… yes, you guessed it. Len Kagamine. I felt the annoying urge to blush, but I swear I didn't. I'm sure of it. I gritted my teeth. He was handsome, but a total jerk. Why did I have to have the urge to blush in front of handsome guys?

"Hello Len," I greeted him, my voice neutral. He tilted his head at me. "Why are you always so cold to me, Miku?" he asked.

"What's up with the first name calling?" I snapped back at him in annoyance.

He gave me a strange look. "You want me to call you Hatsune-chan?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

I suddenly remembered my friends waiting at Luka's house. "Oh yeah, um, I need to be at Luka's house now, so… see you?"

Len raised an eyebrow; I assume he was amused by my blunder… ugh.

At Luka's house, everyone was working on their homework already. Kaito looked up and smiled at me.

My mood got better instantly. I smiled back at Kaito, happy to see him again. "I haven't see you for so long," I said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I was sick from eating too much ice cream," he said sheepishly. We all laughed.

Luka pointed to her homework in annoyance. "Your spit got all over my text book…"

We burst out laughing again, getting more spit on our text books.

"Miku, so, is it true?" Luka asked me curiously. "You're gonna sleep with Len tomorrow?"

Kaito and I choked. "What?" I demanded.

Rin giggled a little. "That sounds wrong, you know."

"It is wrong," Luka said exasperatedly.

"But it is true," Rin pointed out reasonably. "Miku is staying at our place after all."

Kaito and Luka turned to me questioningly.

_Damnit! I was going to keep it a secret!_

"I… well, um, my parents are going somewhere with Mikuo so I have to stay at the Kagamine house," I said a little reluctantly.

"Are you two going to sleep together?" Luka asked teasingly.

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa," I said, fidgeting.

Rin shifted, like there was something she was going to say, but apparently decided against saying it.

Luka finally glanced back down to her paper. "Alright then, are we finishing this or not?"

We bent our heads and started scribbling.

I sighed. The homework was hard.

_What kind of assignment is "Write a story about the person you admire"?_

I sulked. I didn't want to write about anyone… but well, with no one to choose from, I wrote about Kaito. I had glanced over and saw that Kaito had written about Meiko. Seeing that made me annoyed, but I mentally slapped myself (for the second time that day.) 'I don't like him', I told myself. He's just a really good friend, and I have no right to be jealous when he probably doesn't even like me. I had felt a sinking feeling inside, though, that Kaito hadn't written about me…

_Ugh, snap out of it!_ I hissed out loud, annoyed. Mikuo looked up and tilted his head at me. "Snap out of what, your love for Len?" I glared at him. We were totally on different thought patterns.

_Stop being such a girl and focuss!_

As it got late, we had taken the homework back home to do. The reason why went to Luka's house was to steal Luka's delicious tuna (shhh!) when we pretended to talk and chat friendlily. I don't know if Luka was fooled… It was good tuna, though!

I haven't forgotten about tomorrow… after school, I'll have to go to the Kagamine house I guess. Damn than Mikuo, why did he have to tell my parents to put me with THEM?

My thoughts swirling around confusingly, I closed my eyes and submitted to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lol.. yes.. I know it's fail. Please, just review? Just a bit?

Sorry for the stupid format, I will try to fix it later on ;-;


	2. Day 1

**Guys thanks for your reviews- they brightened up my day!**

_**(This is dedicated to Shinxbro! Hope you like it :3)**_

**I don't own vocaloid. Or Len. Or Rin. Or Miku. Or Kaito. Or Luka. Or Mikuo. Or anyone else I might have forgotten to mention.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day 1…

-Len's POV-

Today would be the day Miku's coming to stay with us. I smirked, this should be amusing. I noticed Miku doesn't like me, but oh well, she totally will in the end! All girls do. I was pondering over the fact that Miku doesn't know where I live. Strange, but we've never had a real chance to talk before. All I know is that Miku is the quiet girl in class, but with her friends she is all bubbly-like. I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it, expecting Miku. Instead, I was greeted with an excited Luka. "Hello, Luka," I greeted her silkily, the girl looked like she was about to faint. "Hi Len!" she squeaked.

"If you've just come to see me, go away," I said in annoyance.

_Girls…_

"No, that isn't it!" Luka objected. "I have Miku's telephone number. Thought you might want it since she's staying with you…"

_How stupid can they be?_

"Why would I need Hatsune-chan's telephone number? She's staying with us after all," I pointed out, laying emphasis on _us_.

"So you can tell her where you live!" Luka said, her mouth twitching.

"Okay," I replied warily. "What is it?"

She told me, and as I was about to slam the door in her face, she squeaked, "Kiss me!"

I grinned, this was probably the only reason why she was here, using the telephone number as an excuse. I leaned forward, brushing her lips softly with mine and slammed the door in her face. I'm sure she was expecting more, but I was pretty busy.

-Miku's POV-

I woke up to find Mikuo gone. I creeped over to his room, the door was open. I felt a sinking feeling.

_He didn't even say good bye…_

I sighed, hearing a beep.

_Please, let it be Mikuo. Not Len, not Len, not Len.._

I reached into my pocket and looked at the phone. Mikuo. I sighed in relief.

It was a text message.

Hi Miku, are you okay? Looking forward to sleeping with Len? ^^

I hissed in annoyance and texted him back,

Pervert! I'm not sleeping with Len!

The rest of our conversation went a little like this,

Him: So, are you okay?

Me: Yes. I'm fine. Do you know where the Kagamines live?

Him: Text him.

Me: But I don't know his number!

Him: Go to school and ask! :P

Me: Wtf? No way! Anyway, I'm going to school now or I'm going to be late :u Bye.

As I walked to school, I thought about what Mikuo had said. It didn't make much sense. If I could go see Len, why would I need his phone number?

_Mikuo's trying to make me do stupid things,_

I realized, gritting my teeth. The phone beeped.

I whipped it up angrily, snapping it open.

_Len._

I swallowed nervously. How did he even get my number?

I opened the message.

Hi hatsune-chan. Meet me at library after skool ok?

My fingers hovered over the buttons uncertainly. I could say no, but then I wouldn't know where he lived… And my parents would throw a fit if they knew I was alone.

I sighed.

Okay.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket, not wanting to receive any more messages.

I arrived at school late. The teacher glared at me, but made no comment as I went to sit.

"Hi, Miku," Kaito greeted me cheerfully.

I smiled back at him. "Hi Kaito."

Luka glanced at me. "Soooo."

"I am not sleeping with Len," I repeated.

"Where would you sleep?" Luka asked, a little curious.

"Wherever I can," I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Which is…"

"Megurine and Hatsune!" the teacher barked. "Detention after class for talking!"

I winced. Detention? I hated detention.

The other kids snickered.

I rolled my eyes at them and doodled in my notebook.

After the class was lunch period. I glanced at Luka. "Did the teacher mean after class or after school?"

Luka smirked. "Never been in detention, have you? After school."

"Oh no! I'll be late to meet Len!" I gasped worriedly.

Luka eyed me. "Meet Len?"

I mentally kicked myself. "It's nothing."

Luka grinned at me but said nothing.

I turned my back on her defiantly, knowing she had something to hide and nothing would make her tell me.

Detention. I couldn't stop thinking about it through history class. Luka poked me after class. I hissed and nodded. How could I forget?

We walked to the room, Luka guiding me.

The teacher glared at us. "Sit here for half an hour, and no talking!" she snapped, walking out of the room.

To my alarm, Luka immediately walked over and tried the door. "Locked!" She swore under her breath.

"I guess we'll have to sit here for half an hour," I said sulkily.

-Len's POV-

I shuffled my feet in discomfort; it's been 20 minutes past the time Miku agreed to meet me.

_Maybe she decided to walk home after all. Oh well, she can take care of herself._

I sighed and was walking away when Rin grabbed my arm. "Hey Len, where's Miku?"

"She's late," I replied, making as to walk away.

"Well you have to wait here for her, as we agreed," Rin snapped at me.

My sister can be so annoying sometimes.

"Okay," I told her with a sigh.

"I'll meet you at home, okay?" she called to me over her shoulder.

A few of the people snickered at this, probably thinking we were a couple or something. I ignored them.

After 5 more minutes, I decided enough was enough. I didn't want to wait anymore. I would tell Rin that Miku decided to stay at her own house after all. I picked up my things and pushed the door open.

"Len, wait!"

I spun around at the weak cry, and there was Miku running toward me.

"You're late," I snapped angrily. "Very, very late."

The girl hung her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "I was stuck in detention."

"Detention?" I asked her in disbelief. If there's one thing Hatsune Miku was known for, it was staying out of detention.

She glared daggers at me. "It's none of your business."

I stared back at her. "Fine. Come with me."

As we neared my house, Miku ran up to me, panting softly. "Slow down, please."

A dozen perverted thoughts popped into my head at that statement, but I pushed them away and smiled at her. "Okay. My house is here, anyway."

"Hi Miku, Hi Len," Rin called to us cheerfully.

"Hi Rin," I replied dryly.

Rin seemed excited that Miku was staying with us, but I didn't really care.

Although the first question that popped out of Miku's mouth was,

"Where do I sleep?"

"With me, probably," I said, grinning at her, meaning it as a joke.

-Miku's POV-

I gasped a little, my eyes widening.

_NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! Not true…_

"I…" I protested, but Rin interrupted. "Okay, that's a great idea, better than having her sleep on the couch."

_I'd rather sleep on the couch…_

But Rin's cheerful smile made me want to mentally slap myself. "Okay," I breathed reluctantly.

A look of horror came upon Len's face, and was swiftly wiped away.

I wonder if I had imagined it.

_Probably,_ I thought in annoyance. That jerk was trying to make me fall for him, after all. It isn't going to work by forcing me to sleep with him…

I attempted to look cheerful-ish, not letting my absolute horror show.

_It's only for 30 days…_

I stared at Len, trying to read his face, but apparently it was blank. Or I am a terrible face reader.

"So," Len said, his tone questioning, "How come you can call me Len, Hatsune-chan?"

"Eh?" I asked him, confused. Then I remembered. "Um… you want me to call you Kagamine-san?"

Len shrugged. "Not really, I don't mind."

I realized what he was trying to ask. I glared at him.

He returned my stare calmly.

"Fine, call me Miku," I huffed.

Len grinned. I wanted to slap that grin off his face.

So I did.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes and glaring at me.

This was not a person who took kindly to slapping. I felt fear, fear at what he could do to me.

He turned away, and my stomach growled. He turned around again. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head.

So I went to bed without dinner. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, ignoring the pain from my stomach.

I crawled into the bed beside Len, tensing at the warmth of his body.

I turned my face to his back a little awkwardly, not wanting to sleep and also afraid of him falling asleep.

I've never told anyone except Mikuo about my fear of the dark, and apparently Len sleeps with his light off. I was not about to tell Len to turn on the light.

I tugged the blanket closer to me and felt Len shift.

It felt so… _wrong_ to be sleeping with another person, especially a _boy._

I don't know why Kaito popped into my mind right there and then, but he did. A wave of guild flooded my mind, and I tried, unsuccessfully to shake it away. I felt angry at myself. Kaito wasn't my boyfriend or anything; surely I shouldn't feel like I was cheating on him or that sort of thing.

"Len, who does Kaito like?" I blurted out, then gasped. I didn't mean to say that out loud!

Len turned to me, and emerald pools met mine. "Meiko. Why do you want to know?"

I hated myself at that instant, for loving his silky voice, so cool and seductive.

"I… I want to use it to blackmail him," I said, stammering a little.

"I thought you and Kaito were best friends," Len stated, evenly.

"I'm just filing it away for later use," I snapped.

I closed my eyes, or tried to. I could still feel that emerald gaze boring into my eyelids. I opened my eyes and poked Len in the chest.

Len's eyes snapped open, somewhat startled.

"I can't sleep," I complained. "You're too close."

Len changed his position. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

I stared at Len's face, inches from mine. I felt his warm breath on my cheek and wished he would kiss me.

_What am I thinking? I'm turning into one of those girls!_

I blew playfully into his face, and he jerked his face away, shocked.

"Miku, what-"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to."

Len sighed.

After I thought he had gone to sleep, I attempted to slide out of the bed.

Len's eyes opened once more, a little tiredly. "Miku, what?"

"I really can't sleep," I protested.

"Then I'll go sleep on the couch," Len told me, crawling over to a sofa in a corner of his room. "You are a guest in this house, after all."

I stared at him.

_Really? Why would he do that? Why would _Len_ of all people do that?_

"Okay," I replied, relieved.

I noticed Len was curled up into a ball, shivering with cold.

"You can have the blanket," I offered, though I was hoping he would decline.

_I'm so selfish…_

"No, I'm fine," he said.

"Okay," I said again.

"Good night, Miku," I heard, or maybe it was my imagination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why do I feel my story is boring?

Eh, never mind.

Thanks to **Crystalyna(I really love detailed reviews *-*), animelover no.1, DarkChiyo(glad you think so ._.), Blue Neonlightshow, and solitaryloner(did I mention I like your stories a lot?)**

Please review. I would be ever so grateful.

(By the way, can anyone tell me how to fix the layout?)


	3. Day 2

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for not updating, comp broke down, and I'll try to make it more detailed. K.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miku's POV-

_Len is so confusing._

Why did he let me sleep in his bed when he slept on the couch? Without a blanket, too…

_Not that I want to sleep with him, but…_

I lay there, softly sighing to myself. I needed some advice. Not Luka or Mikuo, they would suggest something strange. Not Rin, she was Len's innocent brother- she would tell him, making her puzzling situation even more awkward.

No, she needed…

_Kaito._

The name popped into her mind and she smiled. She couldn't help it. Just thinking about Kaito gave me a warm bubbly feeling inside. I smiled and murmured the name out loud, feeling pleasant on my tongue. "Kaito."

Len rolled over and stared at me curiously. "Miku, you're awake?"

I snorted at him. "No, I'm very much asleep."

His eyes flashed, hurt, or maybe I imagined it.

On an impulse, I asked him quickly, "Len, do you like me?"

He made a small gasp.

_Oh no. Oh no. I sound so weird. How in the world am I going to stay 28 more days like this?_

"Miku, of course I like you," he said cheerfully. "You're bubbly and sweet and fun to talk to. What's not to like?"

I stared at him.

_Wait what, he likes me?_

Then I registered what he said.

_But only as a friend._

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I was kidding," I spat at him.

He looked at me, those sapphire eyes staring into my soul. "I meant what I said," he told me evenly, rolling off the couch.

I noticed guiltily that he had been shivering. "I'm sorry I stole your blanket," I apologized quietly.

He shrugged and opened the door. "Coming?"

I scrambled out of bed –_Len's bed_– and ran after him.

He had stopped outside the door and I crashed into him, sending both of us tumbling down the stairs.

I had a quick thought about what would happen when he landed on top of me, but we ended up sprawling on the floor, a distance apart from each other.

'_My, my, what have you been doing?'_

I could just _hear_ Mikuo's snicker.

Lucky he was off on the other side of the world, then.

Len had gotten up, brushing himself in annoyance. "Why'd you push me?"

"Why'd you stop?" I retorted angrily, a little hurt myself at his annoyed tone.

"To wait for you," he said smoothly, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

It wasn't a strange thing to do, either, so I couldn't argue.

I huffed, grabbed my bag and stormed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as I got to school, I realized a few things.

I had forgotten my homework, my breakfast, and Len.

_LEN?_

Why did I add Len?

I had forgotten to do my homework because I felt so awkward being in his house, and I had forgotten my breakfast because I was annoyed at him. And… I had forgotten to comb my hair. So I arrived at school a total mess.

Luka saw me first. "Miku!" she called cheerfully. "Come over!"

Reluctantly, I went to greet Luka.

Kaito popped up beside me, munching a popsicle.

I jumped back surprised.

Kaito smiled at me cheerfully. "Hi Miku!"

I grinned back at him. "Kaito~"

Luka gave me a strange look- I couldn't make out the look in her eyes. "Where's Len?"

"Coming," I replied a little abruptly. Luka grinned at me. "What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping with Len," I replied sarcastically.

She gasped. "Really? Oh my god, Miku!"

"No, I was being sarcastic!" I said, startled.

Kaito was looking at us in amusement. "You two never change."

I fell on him, laughing. "You sound like some old sensei!"

Kaito pretended to stroke a beard. "Well my dear young Miku, you have much to learn."

Luka grinned at this. "Much to learn regarding Len and his ways- and I'm sure Miku would be totally eager to learn it!"

I glared at Luka, giving her a playful nudge. "Luka, when are you going to stop being a pervert?"

"When pigs fly," she told me, hugging me.

I smiled. Being best friends with Luka was great.

I wanted this moment to last forever, together in a strange group, A leek maniac, a pink-haired pervert, an ice cream fan.

I wanted to be with them forever.

-Len's POV-

_She left me!_

I was fuming. After I let her have my bed and the blanket and all those comforts, she had the nerve to push me down the stairs then she just left.

I was going to make her pay, one way or another.

Rin shuffled down the stairs, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Len, why are you awake so early?"

I couldn't take out my anger on my innocent little sister… she didn't even know what love was, how could I pour my anger onto her?

"Miku woke me up," I lied with a smile. "I'll make you some breakfast."

I didn't tell her the real reason I woke up- desire.

I desired Miku, her slim curves, her soft lips. I _needed_ to have her.

It just wasn't possible.

True, we weren't related. But how could I? She was a guest in the house, and I doubted she liked me, flirty personality and all that.

After the events this morning, I had a reason to do it, my revenge.

But even so, I wouldn't- couldn't.

I smiled to myself. I knew everyone thought of me as the cool, flirty Len with the girls following, but it wasn't completely true.

The 'cool, flirty Len' could have secret desires too.

Not that I was going to tell anyone, of course. It would completely ruin my popularity and reputation. I sighed. Since when has this been so difficult? If I desired a girl, I flirted with her for a while and she would be all over me.

So much it made me feel sick.

_Girls, girls, all the same,_

I shook my head in disgust. Why did I _want_ Miku, because she was staying with me?

_Probably._

I sighed, admitting it. I couldn't _stand_ her sharing my bed, her skin pressing against mine, her soft hair tickling my face. It was all too much to bear.

I slid the eggs on to Rin's plate and she smiled at me happily, no doubt worried about simple things like school. I wanted to tell someone, but the only person I could tell was Miku. But I couldn't tell her, she'd slap me like she did last time. I rubbed my cheek. Girls wouldn't slap me-they wouldn't dare. But Miku… she just walked up to me and slapped me hard, her eyes blazing.

I sighed. My revenge would be teasing her about the fact that she hadn't had breakfast or combed her hair; it would have to be enough.

I grabbed my bag and started off to school, Rin staring at my back innocently, curiously.

-Miku's POV-

I felt terrible at leaving Len behind; in fact most of the people in my class would die to sleep with him. But I just don't like him. Why does he act so hurt? He acts like he likes me, but says only as a friend. It's probably just him being the flirty playboy he is. I don't want him… I don't feel anything for him…

_Yet I know it's a lie._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Len's POV-

When I passed the library, there was Miku. She looked lost. I groaned. Did she forget the way to my house _already?_ I sneaked up behind her and poked her in the back.

She jumped up and yelped and hit me in the face.

_Ow._

I stared at her reproachfully.

She stared back at me, apparently unwilling to offer an apology.

I sighed. "Follow me."

On the way to my house, I kept rubbing my cheek. Miku ignored me.

I sighed. Obviously no chance of an apology.

Miku stopped. I poked her in the back. Apparently she didn't care anymore.

"Look, a kitten!"

I froze. "A kitten?" I was afraid of cats. Really, really afraid of cats. When I was little a cat nearly killed me.

"Let's…let's leave it alone," I told Miku nervously. She ignored me and picked up the kitten in her arms. I edged away.

"Miku," I pleaded.

She turned to me curiously. "Let's keep it!"

I fidgeted nervously; suddenly she thrust the kitten in my face.

I yelped and jumped back. She huffed, pulling the kitten back into her arms. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "How could you be afraid of something so adorable?" I shook my head and hissed at her. "Fine, you can keep it, but keep it away from me," and I pulled her into the house.

-Miku's POV-

I cuddled the sweet gray little bundle of fur in my arms. I felt a stab of outrage for Len. How could he not take the poor kitten in?

I crept over to the fridge and stole some milk. Hopefully no one would notice. I poured some into my cupped hands and gave it to the kitten. It started purring. I was conscious of Len's frightened gaze from the doorway and I sighed. "Len, it's just a kitten!"

Len sighed and was gone.

I stroked the kitten softly, wondering if Len hated me now. _Nahh, surely not. Besides, why do I care if he hates me or not?_

I wanted to kill myself. Getting frustrated about Len wasn't the first thing on my list. Len seemed really scared about the kitten and I felt a stab of concern. _Wait, concern now?_ I told myself I liked Kaito and carried the kitten to my room. Uh, Len's room.

-Len's POV-

I sat on the bed and sighed, I hated looking like a fool in front of Miku. She probably thought I was weird and all that, but I couldn't help it. It was a cat. I was scared. Then Miku walked into the room holding the kitten… I prepared for the wave of panic, but none came. Apparently Miku holding the kitten made me fear it less. It took me a moment to realize it, but realize it I did. _Miku got rid of my fear of kittens. I mean cats._ She tensed, but I flashed her a grin. "Hi Miku~"

She was so startled she almost dropped the little bundle of fur. I smirked. Miku threw me an angry look and plopped on the bed beside me. I decided to poke her a little. "Why haven't you gone crazy about me yet?" I grinned at her, tilting my head and smiling teasingly. She glared at me like she was going to slap me. "What kind of stupid question is that, Len Kagamine?" I was about to reply when Rin walked in. Seeing us like this, I had a vague idea of what was going on in her head. I leaned away from Miku and grinned at Rin. "Hi Rin. How ya doin'?" Rin stared at me, then Miku. "What _are_ you two doing?"

"Arguing," I said. "Talking," Miku said. Rin stared at us for a few more seconds then walked away. I could see she was pretty confused. Poor girl. Again, I had that itching desire to hug Miku, so I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that, Miku had decided to follow me so I had to make up a convincible story, like how the kitten was looking at me aggressively. I doubted she believed me, but she had let it go. Again, I was lying on the couch staring at Miku's green hair. I curled up, shivering, hoping Miku would offer me the blanket. And yes, she did. I hesitated, not wanting to be selfish or anything. But a gust of wind blew into my face and I practically begged for the blanket. Miku had the bed, anyway. It wouldn't be as cold. I thought I heard Miku sigh, and I felt a little bit guilty but she threw me the blanket anyway. I hugged it to myself, enjoying its warmth and I drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yet again another rushed chapter… I hope you guys aren't too mad at me or anything. For my comp breaking down… But… um.. yeah. Please review.

Awesome people: **Crystalyna**(Lol rofl abrupt.)**,** **anime lover no.1**(from my head.)**, Lilli-AnimeFreakk**(me happy.)**, ****Le3k4Br4ins**(What exactly is your view of Len's personality? *evil grin*)** aaand ****Blue Neonlightshow**(sorry for the wait :p)

Layout. Still horrible.


End file.
